This invention relates to a power transfer arrangement for providing power to the electrical system of a building, such as power supplied from a standby generator, and more particularly, pertains to a power transfer arrangement provided with a protective cover assembly.
Portable generators may be used in certain situations to feed electrical power to residential and commercial load circuits during a utility power outage. These systems in their most basic form include a generator or other auxiliary source of power positioned exteriorly of a building. The generator is connected to a transfer switching mechanism which continues the electrical path through integral overcurrent protectors associated with the transfer switching mechanism to supply power to certain selected circuits of the load center as determined by the transfer switching mechanism circuit breakers. The circuits of the transfer switching mechanism are wired to selected circuits of the load center through wiring housed within a conduit extending between the load center and the transfer switching mechanism.
The present invention relates to a power transfer switching mechanism for interposition between an auxiliary power source and electrical load center of a building. Such a switching mechanism typically includes a cabinet having a front panel which may be provided with an opening for accommodating power input structure, such as a socket-type power input receptacle. The power input receptacle may also be remotely mounted at a distance from the transfer mechanism and interconnected by cabling. The input receptacle is adapted to selectively receive a plug connector electrically interconnected with a source of auxiliary power such as a generator, and is interconnected with a bus bar within the cabinet. Overcurrent protectors are mounted to the bus bar for receiving power from the generator through the input receptacle to provide auxiliary power to selected circuits of the load center. A set of switches associated with the overcurrent protectors is mounted to the panel for controlling the supply of generator power from the switching mechanism to the building load center. A power outlet receptacle may also provided in the panel for selectively delivering generator power to a load plugged into the receptacle. A pair of watt meters may be further included in the panel for displaying the amount of power provided by the generator.
Certain or all of the switches associated with the overcurrent protectors on the panel of the power transfer switching mechanism are connected to a particular load such as a furnace blower, sump pump, refrigerator, light circuit, freezer or other device normally driven by a utility power source. With utility power available, each of the switches connected to a particular load is manually set to a LINE position. However, in the event of a power outage, once the generator is connected to the power transfer switching mechanism, the switches connected to the loads are manually set to a GENERATOR position to effect the actual transfer of power from the generator to the loads. If any of these switches were to be moved from their intended setting due to accidental or inadvertent contact, it would cause a cut off in power to the connected load(s). For example, if a child playing in the vicinity of the power transfer switching mechanism were to actually hit the switch which controls power to a freezer, it would result in the unplanned thawing of food which might not become immediately known such that the thawed food may need to be disposed of.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide the power transfer switching mechanism with a cover assembly which would prevent accidental or inadvertent contact with the switches on the panel of the power transfer switching mechanism so as to preserve the continuous transfer of power to selected loads. It would also be desirable to provide such a cover assembly which would permit easy access to the panel of the power transfer switching mechanism and simultaneously provide constant visual inspection of the components on the panel.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a power transfer switching mechanism equipped with a cover assembly for selectively permitting and preventing access to the front panel of the power transfer switching mechanism.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a power transfer switching mechanism with a cover assembly which is easy to install and simple to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power transfer switching mechanism having a hinged cover assembly which can be mounted on new equipment or retrofit on existing equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a power transfer switching mechanism having a transparent cover assembly which enables unobstructed monitoring of the front panel of the power transfer switching mechanism when the cover is in a closed position overlying the front panel.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a power transfer switching mechanism having a cover assembly which ensures that a reliable connection between a power source and one or more loads is maintained without accidental contact with the switches on the front panel of the power transfer switching mechanism.
In one aspect of the invention, a power transfer arrangement is provided for supplying power from a generator to the electrical system of a building. The power transfer arrangement has a power transfer""switching mechanism adapted for interconnection with the building electrical system and includes a cabinet having panel structure provided with various electrical components for transferring power to various load circuits. The invention is improved by a transparent cover assembly movably mounted to the cabinet for selectively preventing and permitting access to the electrical components and the front panel while simultaneously allowing constant visual monitoring of the components of the panel structure. The electrical components of the power transfer switching mechanism include a set of switches mounted to the panel structure controlling the supply of power from the power transfer switching mechanism to the building electrical system. The transparent cover assembly is pivotally mounted about a horizontal axis to a top edge of the panel structure for movement between a closed position against the panel structure for preventing access to the electrical components, and an open position swung away from the panel structure for permitting access to the electrical components. The panel structure includes a front panel defining a mounting surface for the electrical components. The cabinet includes a base having a pair of side panels interconnected by a top panel and a rear panel. The preferred cover assembly includes a transparent front cover, a hinge arrangement attached to the front cover and a support bracket joining the hinge arrangement with the panel structure. The front cover includes a front wall integrally formed with a pair of side walls, the side walls having rear edges engagable with the front panel and exterior surfaces which are received inside interior surfaces of the side panels when the cover assembly is in the closed position. The hinge arrangement includes a first leaf and a second leaf interconnected with the first leaf by knuckle structure, and a horizontal pivot pin passing through the knuckle structure. The support bracket has a horizontal portion connected to one of the first and second leaves and a vertical portion attached to a mounting anchor depending from the panel structure. An alternative cover assembly includes a transparent front cover, and a combination, U-shaped hinge and support bracket pivotally joining the front cover to the panel structure. The front cover has a pair of side walls with upper edges formed with aligned holes, and the combination hinge and support bracket has cylindrical bosses which are pivotally received in the holes.
In another aspect of the invention, a power transfer arrangement is provided for supplying power from a generator to the electrical system of a building. The power transfer arrangement has a power transfer switching mechanism adapted for interconnection with the building electrical system and includes a cabinet having panel structure provided with various electrical components for transferring power to various load circuits. The invention is improved by a pre-assembled cover assembly having a transparent front cover and a hinge and support structure pivotally mounted relative to the cover, the hinge and support structure being mounted to the cabinet.
Various other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.